Old Wounds and New Love
by Riitsuki Rune
Summary: The leader of the First Unit of Fenrir's Far East Branch always had a feeling for Ren, even after he was gone. Soma, on the other hand, determined to take her heart from that ghost of the past. Would she drown in her old wounds of death and losing or would Soma show her the way to new love? FemMCXSoma. Set after the main storyline. Rated T for swearings. Not that dark actually.
1. Moving On

You know what? F*ck it… Why the hell are there no more of those FemMC X Soma? I mean, they are sooooo cute and match and like really made for each other! And because right now the anime for God Eater Burst is airing, I kinda got its fever, you know, after seeing Soma being a jerk and stay cool just like he is in game (though he's so muuuch cooler in game). GOD! I can't get enough of this ship! So, I decided I'll make one on my own (though I should be doing something else right now, but I can't control myself) with mixture of drama and triangle love! Muahahaha!

Warning: May contain spoilers if you haven't finished the main story of God Eater Burst.

Pardon my rumbling…. And you all should've known, I don't own God Eater, its story, nor the characters. Enjoy.

Moving On

One month. It had been a month since the leader of the Far East Fenrir First Squad lost a few people she cared for, including the one she loved. First, it began with her just-a-few-seconds acquaintance, Eric der Vogelweid, which happened in front of her very eyes. To be truth, that accident made her shiver, if not tremor, every time she held her buster balde God Arc for a week or so. Eventually, she learned to move on, to face the reality that the next time it happen, it could be her head that Ogretail devour.

The second time it happened was when Lindow Amamiya, her self-appointed idol, went missing. To the brunette girl, Lindow was her big brother and mentor figure, like someone whose acceptance and recognition was the thing to fight for. After the Far East Branch gave up searching for him, again, she could only learn to move on, though harder this time. Moving on and accepting the younger Amamiya's disappearance seemed like impossible, so she tried to forget about him, killing her emotions and feelings for him. Then, came the intelligent species, Shio the aragami girl. Through her, she could experience the satisfying role of a big sister, something she never felt before and it brought her happiness. Her sadness of losing Lindow was overwhelmed with her love for Shio. To hell with her luck, it seemed the God of Death loved her more than anything. Once more, her loved one was taken away from her through Johannes von Schicksal's Aegis Project.

 _That's it. No more. No more loving anyone anymore. Let's just focus on completing the missions and keeping the squad alive._

Or so she tought. Ren's presence alone was enough for her to open her heart once again. His cute face, sonorous voice, and his charm, perhaps? It pulled her close to him. Made her think _Maybe this time, this time, I can be happy with him_. It didn't matter who he was, _what_ he was. Ren brought enough happiness in her, moreover, he introduced her to the feeling called…

…love.

The new-type leader? Fell in love? With a God Arc personification? Get out of here.

Oddly, it was true. Sometimes Alisa would overheard the brunette talking with someone happily, _giddily,_ but only to see her friend -superior talking and blushing all by herself. The Russian girl was starting to think maybe their last mission hit her head good, but most of all, happy to see her friend finally regain some emotions she lost after Lindow and Shio's accidents. As if the Goddess of Fortune finally smiled upon her, the Far East branch finally continued the search for Lindow Amamiya who had turned half-way into being aragami. There was a chance to save him, and the female leader of the First Unit would take up that chance. With her beloved Ren to guide her through, she felt invicible.

Of course, that blasted God of Death wouldn't let her be happy that easily.

Lindow's aragami transformation was too far and the chance of saving him was smaller than the chance of an Ogretail to defeat a Dyaus Pita, even with her helping through resonance. Albeit all the odds against them, Ren came to help and give away a miracle. Using his own core, Ren stopped and reverse the transformation so that the aragami in Lindow stayed in Lindow's right arm, breaking himself in the process.

Upon Lindow's and the Far East Fenrir's agreement, the female leader was permitted to keep Lindow's broken God Arc, to keep Ren. Though sometimes it wasn't enough. Sometimes she needed to feel him, _to touch Ren_ , that was why she would come over to Lindow, regardless of time and place, and embrace Lindow's transformed right arm, of course with Sakuya permission too.

Now, was one of the times when she felt the need to hear his pulse again.

 _Cafetaria, Noon_

"And, and, I blast its head with one shot and it went, like," Kota opened his hands high up in the air, like a kid, and yelled "…BOOM! I always know I'm awesome!"

Alisa sneered. "Hah! Someone awesome would never trip and roll down the rubbles after shooting like that."

"Hey! Don't tell them that! It was supposed to be perfect…"

After smiling a little to Kota and Alisa's friendly bickering, the female buster-blader stood up her chair and sat down on Lindow's right side. The group knew what this meant, it was the time for her daily, if not hourly, odd behavior of hugging Lindow's right arm. The atmosphere went heavy along with her mood, but Kota and Alisa could only bicker one another again to lighten up the mood while Lindow and Sakuya tried to console her, and Soma… just being Soma, though his eyes were kinda filled with worry every time this happened.

"Lindow, Sakuya, may I…" asked the First Unit leader with pleading eyes with a glint of guilt.

"Go ahead. I know you miss him." Lindow offered her his aragami arm. "It's okay, right, Sakuya?"

"Yes, it's okay," answered Sakuya, suppressing her look of worry and confuse to not disturb her fragile leader.

The brunette leader smiled with gratitude, just like every time they allow her to do so. "Thank you."

Without wasting any second, she carefully touched a part of Lindow's arm, being as gentle as she could. Slowly, slowly, she embraced his arm, placing the pulsing vein near her left ear. Her face would show the mixture of happiness, contentment, and endless sadness. Sometimes without the former leader willing to, Lindow's black arm would caress her cheek and she accepted it like it was natural. A big smile and feeling of relieve came over her and she let go of Lindow's arm.

Usually after doing that, she would say something to Lindow like, _Why did he have to sacrifice his life? Why did he leave me alone? Was he suffering, is he suffering? I envy you, Lindow_ or something along those lines, but this time was different. The First Unit leader held up her head, face her predecessor, and with glassy eyes said "You're lucky to have him, Lindow. Take good care of him."

"You bet, rookie," Lindow said with his usual sloppy big brother look. A bit surprised with her different line, but relieved nonetheless. "And I bet he's happy to have someone like you to care for him."

Care? That wasn't the word she would use. She didn't just 'care' for him. She loved him, for God's sake. But, oh well… She didn't have the courage to confess to Ren, let alone telling the world that she loved him, so yeah… the word 'care' would suffice for this feeling, for now. Besides, she even considered not to have a feeling this strong for anyone else because in the end she would lose that person to the God of Death, as always.

' _Yeah… It's enough just being like this,'_ she tought. _'No more loving… No more hurting…'_

Will it be like that? Will it be just what the First Unit leader hope it would be? Will it be, when there were another pair of sharp sea blue eyes which eyeing her with worry and maybe, just maybe, with a hint of love?

Pardon for typo and feels… I just love the sight of heartbroken FemMC over Ren…. Onto the next chapter!


	2. Jealousy

Welcome to second chapter of my first God Eater fanfiction!

After around two hours of making that FemMCXRen in the first chapter, it's time for the main course of FemMCXSoma!

Disclaimer: Refer to the First Chapter's disclaimer

* * *

Jealousy

Eighteen years. It had been eighteen, hard years since Soma was born. All of his life, he felt like he was destined to be a God of Death, with his own mother as his first victim. Without him realizing, his scythe not only reap his mother's soul, but also his God Eater comrades-in-arm. One by one, they die while completing mission with him. At first, he cursed his luck for teaming with those weaklings without competency as God Eater, but later, for some unknown reasons, those weaklings were starting to curse their luck for teaming with him.

Why the hell it became the other way? Was it because of rumors? Or because he really was a God of Death?

 _Well, whatever. It always had been like this. The strong survives, the weak dies. It's the law of nature._

… was shat Soma thought. It just happened that he was stronger than anyone else that they die before him, and with twist of fate, they would die near him. It always had been that way, even people in the Den started a rumor about him being the living God of Death. The rumor went for a while, even the rookies who just got recruited as the newest members of the First Unit heard them. The platinum blonde boy thought it was amusing to see the rookies' reaction. The one named Kota, or whatever his name was, reacted childishly normal. That orange beanie rookie would first refuse to believe in the rumor, but after seeing Soma's action on battlefield, and everyday attitude too, he started to distance himself from Soma with a glint of fear in his eyes.

 _Clever boy._

But that wasn't the case with the other rookie.

That day was Soma's turn to babysit the new rookie girl but somehow Eric der-whatever from another unit came along. As he carelessly chat with the rookie, an Ogretail came from above, directly to Eric's head, and… everyone knew what happened after that. That accident should've proved the brunette rookie enough that Soma was kind of a God of Death in a way, but instead of staying away from him, she suddenly came to him in front of his room and bluntly asked 'Are you a God of Death?'

Soma froze without breaking his cool. He blinked once. Blinked twice.

Surprise surprise, she really wasn't kidding when she asked that, she was dead serious. To answer her, Soma threw back her question, asking her what she really thought he is. The buster-blader girl didn't answer. She continued again with other question 'What do you want to be?' and left without another word.

 _Heh, that's it. Maybe this unit will be amusing for once._

Since then, without anyone, even himself, realizing, Soma would put juuuust a tiny bit extra attention to the rookie girl. He learned that she was a decent God Eater, at least able to survive on the missions. She was also a quick learner, more so if Lindow was the one who taught her. That girl must've idolize Lindow or else she wouldn't look so happy every time she got a mission together with their leader. Other thing he knew about the girl… she was weak against other girls… Watching her became Licca's plaything, Kanon's poor training partner, and Alisa's personal friend-servant was a bit annoying, but at least she did it with a smile on her face and ended up with other people smiling face too, so maybe that was her odd way of befriending other girls?

That was the last time he saw her smile cheerfully.

After Lindow's MIA status and Alisa's breakdown, the rookie girl never smiled like she was before anymore. Soma didn't even see any positive emotion from her face after she got promoted as his leader, the First Unit Leader. All she cared about was completing the mission with cost of no life. He even rarely saw her taking a break in her room, which located right beside his room. He could've sworn it must be because of his sly old man's 'special missions'.

Fortunately, Shio came into their daily lives. Though he didn't want to admit it, the monster's presence lighten up the unit's mood, especially his leader's mood. She became a little bit lively again and sometimes would smile as she taught Shio something. The half-aragami boy even couldn't help himself to teach something to Shio. Well, considering his moral standing was pretty much… different from others, Soma decided to teach her something… harmless in any way, which was to sing. It was fun and all, until Shio told everyone their little secret of singing practice. Damn… Maybe it was better to be a loner after all. But, look! She was laughing… freely and cheerfully laughing like she used to be. Seeing her smile, her laugh, Soma felt something deep inside his heart. What was that feeling again? Relieved? Whatever… As long as his leader could cheer up again, this shame was an equal price.

Everything was starting to set in its place again, like how it used to be, until Shio ran away and went to the moon because of his blasted father's Aegis Project.

Once again, everything went dark for everyone, including himself. For so many days the gloom stayed. He could only smile and wonder about Shio by looking at the moon or his white-clad buster blade. But well, life went on. The Den somehow got 2 more of those rookie new-type and around that time too, the female leader cheered up a lot. Not only she cheered up. Somehow the first unit would found her going on a solo mission _happily_. Alisa insisted, based on her woman instinct, that their leader fell in love. Was she, what, fell in love with the rookie-boy?

 _Whatever. As long as she's fine, so what._

He forced himself to think that, even if there was some sort of burning feeling inside of him. This… feeling of his clearly hate the idea of his leader being happily in love with someone else. Every time he saw her happily carry a few cans of disgusting First Love Juice into her room, every time he saw her happily daydreaming in the chopper after missions about, obviously, someone he didn't know, it angered him.

But even more than that, it angered him when she embraced Lindow's aragami arm.

After saving Lindow from his transformation, the logical way of celebrating it was to be happy, maybe threw a few free beer for everyone, but not with her. Instead of happy her idol back, she was… mourning. Clearly as the price of Lindow's safe return, something dear for her was sacrificed, but what? The only thing that they lost when saving Lindow was…

…Lindow's God Arc.

Wait a minute… The God Arc was fine when she was happy before Lindow's return… During her showdown with Lindow who almost turned into an aragami, Lindow's God Arc somehow broke after their resonance. The blade remains were going to be thrown away but if Soma heard right, the girl offered, which was close to demanding, that she could keep the blade. Right after that, she began to mourn over nothing and longing for Lindow's arm.

Soma knew this was something classified and sensitive to Far East branch so he didn't bother to find information from terminal or ask Dr. Paylor about the details of Lindow's aragami transformation, so he came directly to the source.

"Oh, Soma! Rare to see you hanging around my room," greeted Lindow to the platinum blonde boy in front of his room. "What's up?"

With Soma being Soma, he threw the question without any chit-chat, his voice tinted with a bit of offense. "What the hell is your God Arc?"

The former leader was surprised with the younger's question but tried not to show it. Actually he knew Soma would smell something odd about his reversed aragami transformation, but he didn't expect Soma to _actually_ ask about it, seeing it didn't have anything to do with the boy.

"Wh-," Lindow stopped himself from asking ' _why're you asking that'_. He saw something in this boy's eyes… The Amamiya saw… the desire to protect. In the name of Vajra's tail, that arrogant loner Soma finally found something he wanted to protect. So, whatever the reason Soma asked this question out of nowhere, he did it to protect someone, and that was enough excuse for Lindow to declassified this information.

"Why don't we get into my room and drink a few cans of beer, eh? I'll tell you everything then," he lightly offer the younger one and inside they went.

After about an hour of explanation from Lindow, some thinking and connecting one thing to another, Soma came to a conclusion: He was fucking angry toward a ghost, a God Arc ghost. And what the hell with this feeling of losing? Did he lost to this Ren ghost? Heck, of course he did. He was never able to make her smile like Ren did. But the good thing was, Soma was alive, Ren didn't.

There was no way in hell he'd lose to a ghost.

* * *

Heheh… The final line was made based on someone's fanfic about FemMCXRen with a jealous Soma. My bad I forgot who made that fic… But I find that line extremely cool!

Well, again, pardon for the typo, and onto the next chapter!


	3. Affection

Pardon the late update. My laptop broke. Thankfully I was still able to retrieve my datas.

OK… The first chapter is about FemMC point of view, the second chapter about Soma, and so… we arrived at the third chapter! This time it'll be about both of them and finally there'll be actual romance here and there. My bad if Soma looks OOC, and I bet he will.

O yea, in case you didn't notice, I haven't even once put the FemMC's name… I don't know what name should I give her… Maybe I'll use the one from my GE game…

Please pardon my typo or grammar mistake. English is not my native language. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Refer to the first chapter's disclaimer, again.

* * *

 _Cafetaria, Noon_

Another nice day at the Den… The former leader of First Unit was back, missions were done without casualties, and today's dessert was the famous sweet flan! There was no way anyone would miss today's lunch, so is the entire troop of First Unit of Far East Fenrir branch. Everyone just finished their main course, chatting happily while waiting for the flan to be distributed.

"And, and, I blast its head with one shot and it went, like," Kota opened his hands high up in the air, like a kid, and yelled "…BOOM! I always know I'm awesome!"

Alisa sneered. "Hah! Someone awesome would never trip and roll down the rubbles after shooting like that."

"Hey! Don't tell them that! It was supposed to be perfect…"

After smiling a little to Kota and Alisa's friendly bickering, the First Unit leader stood up her chair and sat down on Lindow's right side. The group knew what this meant, it was the time for her daily, if not hourly, odd behavior of hugging Lindow's right arm. The atmosphere went heavy along with her mood, but Kota and Alisa could only bicker one another again to lighten up the mood while Lindow and Sakuya tried to console her, and Soma… just being Soma, though his eyes were kinda filled with worry every time this happened.

"Lindow, Sakuya, may I…" asked the First Unit captain with pleading eyes with a glint of guilt.

"Go ahead. I know you miss him." Lindow offered her his aragami arm. "It's okay, right, Sakuya?"

"Yes, it's okay," answered Sakuya, suppressing her look of worry and confuse to not disturb her fragile captain.

The brunette captain smiled with gratitude, just like every time they allow her to do so. "Thank you."

Without wasting any second, she carefully touched the magenta core of Lindow's arm, being as gentle as she could. Slowly, slowly, she embraced his arm, placing the pulsing core near her left ear. Her face would show the mixture of happiness, contentment, and endless sadness. Sometimes without the former captain willing to, Lindow's black arm would caress her cheek and she accepted it like it was natural. A big smile and feeling of relieve came over her and she let go of Lindow's arm.

The First Unit captain held up her head, face her predecessor, and with glassy eyes said "You're lucky to have him, Lindow. Take good care of him."

"You bet, rookie," Lindow said with his usual sloppy big brother look. A bit surprised with her different line, but relieved nonetheless. "And I bet he's happy to have someone like you to care for him."

There they go again… When Lindow and his successor stated talking about 'him', it was like they went to a different world full of fond memories yet sadness. The others were always wondering of this person they talked about, but not Soma. He perfectly knew who they were talking about, about this… Ren ghost. This Ren was Lindow's God Arc and his leader's beloved. Sure, Soma was thankful that Ren helped her smile through the darkest time and kept Lindow from turning into a full aragami, but if memories of him gonna make her mourn like this, than it would be better off without Ren in her memories.

Suddenly… Tlink!

Soma put down a plate of sweet flan in front of his leader and all eyes on the table were wide open in disbelieve.

"Shit. Forgot the spoon. Wait a sec." And away again with Soma.

After eyeing Soma and making sure he was quite far away from their table, Kota, being the bluntest and dumbest of all, said it first. "Are my eyes playing tricks on me? Please tell me I'm not the only one who saw that…"

The next one was Sakuya. "Soma? That Soma actually do something simple and nice for someone else?"

Curious of how he did it, Alisa looked to her back toward the amazing line for the sweet flan. "Oh my… For heaven's sake… Did he really get in _that_ long line for the flan? When did he do that?"

"Well, well, finally that kid grow up a little!" said Lindow, like a proud father seeing his child finally learn how to pick up a chick, not bothering to lower his voice volume. "So rookie, how 'zit feel to be the first person Soma gave flan to?"

Before even thinking what to say to Lindow, the brunette girl was surprised by a spoon in front of her, handed by Soma personally. Tonelessly he said "Here. Eat."

With everyone's eyes on her, and a weird feeling of having to eat right there and now, the leader groggily accepted the spoon, picked up the flan, aaaand… hap. There went a bite of flan. As she continued to chew the flan, a smile started to form on her face, and turned into a mellifluous little laugh. Fortunately she didn't forget to swallow it beforehand.

"Haha… Ahahaha. Ahahahaha. Th-the flan's… somehow, haha, sweeter now."

As if her words were a cue, other members of First Unit started to sneer, which somehow became a giggle, and turned into a fit of laughter that filled entire cafeteria. Of course all of the members did that, except Soma. The platinum blonde only observed his leader's pleasant laugh as he filled himself with the contentment of making her cheerful once more.

* * *

 _Forgotten Carrier, Afternoon_

The First Unit mission this time was to eradicate a Quadriga on the Forgotten Carrier. For this mission, a four-man team was formed, consisted of the unit's leader, Soma, Kota, and Alisa. While Soma and Alisa busy distracting the tank aragami, Kota hid in a perfect spot above and between rusty carriers, having a good aim on its head, and the female buster-blader aimed for its front armor.

"Soma, it's getting closer to Kota, lure it to your place! Kota, shift your position a bit to your right! Alisa, cover Kota!" ordered the leader, her official khaki battle uniform's cape swept around to left and right along with her ponytail brown hair.

On her cue, Soma jumped and lightly hit the Quadriga's head, earning its attention, and tricked it to heading south and souther as Soma took it away from Kota. Kota too, swiftly got up from his sniping mode and ran a bit to his right, lying on his stomach once he found another good hiding spot. As Kota still getting ready to aim its head, Alisa diligently blocked all Quadriga's stray bullets that may get to Kota. And the leader? Dumbly caught one of the stray bullets. Luckily she switched her buster blade to shield in the nick of time. If she was 0.1 second late, she would have to kiss goodbye to her dear life.

"Dammit!" Soma saw her down with smoke dancing around her so no guessing whether she made it or not. "Alisa! Kota!"

"I'm on it!" The Russian girl ran toward her leader, ready to give a link-aid or some recovery pills.

"Got it!" Kota got out of his hiding place and help Soma to distract the aragami from the girls. "How is she, Alisa?"

Alisa checked on her superior through the smoke, seeing a silhouette of a barely standing girl. "Leader! Are you okay?"

"Ugh… That was really careless of me…" whined the brunette. "Well, other than my left foot, my pride hurts so much it needs to hide from the world."

"God! You have me worried there, leader!" Alisa sighed, relieved, and gave her a recovery pill.

After swallowing the pill, her oracle cells began its magic on healing her, and the First unit leader now stood again on her feet. "My bad everyone! I'm okay, so let's continue with formation A with Soma and Kota as the main attackers!"

On her word, they all began the formation anew, this time more carefully. After a few more minutes of attacking and distracting without mistake, the Quadriga fell on the ground, but still moving, writhing in pain.

"A little bit more everyone! Now!" yelled the leader with vigor. She then switched her omni gun to devour form, and devour Quadriga's hind legs. With the Quadriga's oracle cells, her God Arc processed it into three grenade bullet, which she aimed and fired at her comrades, giving them each a link burst. "Don't mess up!"

With three God Eaters in burst mode and a powerful unit leader attacking it, the Quadriga didn't even last a minute until its most oracle cells stopped working.

"Mission cleared. Good job everyone," praise the leader in relieved tone.

"Oh, leader, should we extract the core?" asked Alisa.

Well, their current mission was only to eradicate the aragami, not extracting the core, but yea, there was no harm in bringing home a little bit extra income right? "Why not? Go ahead, Alisa."

And so Alisa readied her God Arc, and devoured the Quadriga's dead body, searching for its core. Seeing that the process might take some time, the leader jumped over a few carriers, looking for a good spot to lie around. And she found it, just a few inches to the sea and was quite high too, but it was perfect. You could see the sun set from there, which was around 20 minutes to go now.

"Hey, where're you going?" asked Kota to the girl, confused. "Alisa's gonna finish anytime now."

"You three go back first. I'll hang around here just a bit longer." She sat on the edge of the carriers, facing the sea and setting sun.

"You sure? Well, if you say so." Kota picked up his God Arc and started to walk towards the jeep that brought them here. "C'mon guys. I wanna watch Bugarally when I get back."

Alisa, finished extracting the core, also positioned her God Arc over her right shoulder and started to catch up to Kota. "Don't get back too late now, leader! Who knows if any aragamis are going to come or not."

Silently, she heard their steps fade away, getting farther away. Well, time to enjoy solitude and savor the beauty of yellowish red sunset, burned Aegis island, the vast sea, and…

"Hey."

…some company?

"Soma?" She looked up to find Soma looking down to her. "I thought you went back already"

"No, I didn't." The boy positioned himself and sat on her right side. His white buster blade put away behind them.

"You're accompanying me? Oh my, aren't you thoughtful?" the leader joked a little but no, what Soma saw wasn't her sincere smiling face. It was just her… formally friendly face, just the mask she wore to not make her friends or anybody worry. "Oh yeah, I never really thanked you for the flan, didn't I? Well, maybe a little late, but thank you for the flan, Soma."

"Don't mention it."

And they went back to enjoying the view. The girl has always loved sunset since she first saw it in picture, but she never really got the chance to enjoy it, not with those aragamis around. That was why this time where there were no aragamis around should be used to its fullest. Soma didn't really enjoy sightseeing like this but well, a change of pace wasn't bad either. Besides, he really felt the obligation to look after his dumb leader while she enjoying herself, even more in the times when she was fragile because of that damn ghost.

"Y-you-," stuttered Soma. It really wasn't like Soma when he stuttered but… What was he going to say again? Was it 'You're alright?' or 'You look pretty today?'? Because when he saw her eyes, it sparkled through the diming sunlight, it took his breath away. Was she really this pretty all this time?

"Yes? What's wrong Soma?"

"Nothing." He lowered his blue hoodie low enough to hide his face in it. "You look okay today."

She giggled a little. "Okay? What was that supposed to mean?"

After her giggle piped down, silence came between them. It wasn't awkward or unpleasant, both of them just enjoyed the sea's melody and each other's company.

Without any warning or a word beforehand, the brunette girl leaned to Soma's left shoulder. He jolted a little, not accustomed to human touch, let alone of opposite gender, the girl he cared for.

"May I, Soma?" asked the girl as she lazily looked up to him, straight to his eyes past his hoodie.

"You should've asked before you do it," Soma answered, but not brushing her away so she took it as Soma's version of 'yes' of some sort and continue to comfort herself while looking at the half setting sun. "You're eyes…"

"My eyes?"

"They're gold."

She was surprised. It wasn't like Soma to initiate a meaningless conversation like this, or notice someone's eyes color at that. But it wasn't like he had any evil intention behind it so she just responded normally.

"They're not gold. Just hazelnut brown. Maybe it's because the sun they look like that." She brushed away Soma's hoodie a little, trying to notice something on his face. "And yours as blue as ever."

Suddenly she shifted her head a little, and getting closer and closer to Soma's neck. The platinum blonde boy actually didn't mind her previous position, but this one somehow made his heart beat faster. He could only hope she didn't hear it or maybe he could calm down by looking at the sun.

"It's not comfy…" pouted her and she dropped herself onto Soma's left lap, making herself comfortable again without Soma's consent. After feeling comfortable on his lap, she smiled and without looking away from him she said "Hehe, it's comfy now. I'm gonna rest a bit, okay? That Quadriga's last attack was really something."

Soma didn't answer, just looking at her as she drifted into the dream world. About a minute later or so, she was deep asleep, her chest rose ever so slightly and went down again. The gentle sea breeze once or twice would mess her hair, which Soma would carefully tidy them back, trying to be as quiet as he could to not wake up his leader.

"Night, Riitsu."

 _Like hell I'm gonna give you to some ghost_

* * *

WAAA MY BAD! I kinda like ManaXsavior's fanfic so I trying to make it like one of her fic. Sorry I forgot what the fic is, but thank you very much ManaXsavior… Your fics are really awesome. You guys should try reading it if you really ship FemMCXSoma


	4. Gossip

So… I intended to make this just a oneshot, but somehow became a multi-chapter now… And it has been a 4-chapters story but I haven't seen the ending in my brain yet, so who knows how many chapters until I stop. I just hope this fic won't turn into a crap.

Please pardon my typo or grammar mistake. English is not my native language. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Refer to the first chapter's disclaimer, again.

* * *

Gossip

 _The Den, Morning_

It wasn't like any other day in the Den. Usually the mood was serious without any excitement, but that wasn't the case today. Why you ask? It was because an idiot couple made themselves gossip material yesterday. Every God Eater from all units, event the retired ones, every operators and adiministrators, even the executive leaders in the Den, all talked about this young couple.

"Did you hear the news?" Kanon asked Hibari who was busy arranging today's missions in her usual station.

"Is it the news everybody talk about? I haven't heard it, just some tidbits about Soma and Riitsu hooking up?" The orange-haired operator then stopped doing her work and gave the pinkette her full attention. "So, what happened?"

"You won't believe it," Kanon said, adding the spice to the gossip. "I heard this from my friend who's a transporter, whose friend's a gate keeper, whose friend's a chopper rider, that Riitsu was being lovey dovey with Soma on Forgotten Carrier."

Hibari almost squaled, but held it and gulped. "Oh my God! Wh-what kind of lovey dovey were they?"

The medic shooter was about to tell Hibari but Gina suddenly popped out of nowhere and answered it in Kanon's stead. "People say they were looking at each other's eyes, then Riitsu leaned on his shoulder, and slept on his lap until they got back."

And that was it. Imagining that scene was enough for the operator girl to squeal, loud enough for the entire lobby to hear. "That's so sweet! To think that Soma doing something like that! And Riitsu was bold too! AAAW soo cute!"

"Well, I just heard that much, but I don't know what happened after that. Do you know, Kanon?"

"Y-yes, Gina! My friend said that they were picked up because it past their mission time and she slept all the way back in the jeep and all those time, Soma let her sleep on his lap and even picked her up bridal style to put her in her room!"

"Aaaw! Do you think they hooked up yet?"

"Naah… Knowing that Soma, maybe he'll just push her aside."

"But this is Riitsu we're talking about! If it's her, maybe they'll end up together! She always has a way with escaping death and friending everyone!"

And the girls continued their bickering and gossiping and predicting what would happen next in the future between those two. Unbeknownst to them, a pair of hazelnut brown eyes were timidly eyeing them from above the lounge. Those eyes were full of shame and confusion.

"It seems like you've made quite a name for yourself, leader," a Russian girl said to her deadly-embarrassed friend-leader, a little bit curious of what really happened, but mostly feeling sympathy toward her. "But are those true? After Kota and I left you, did you really being lovey-dovey with Soma?"

"I don't know!" the female leader quietly screamed while pulling her ponytail hair. "I just felt reeeaaaly tired after we defeated that damn Quadriga so I slept on his lap! I don't even know what happened after that! I just know I woke up on my bed with yesterday's clothes."

"Why don't you ask Soma?" Alisa suggested innocently.

"Are you kidding me? I can't even face him after I heard this rumor." Riitsu closed her eyes with a hand. "Why is this even happening? I need to calm myself…"

As if God answered her prayer, Lindow came to the lounge through the elevator. As soon as he saw his new-type rookies, he waved his hand and walk to them. "Yo rookie! Morning! Had your breakfast yet?"

"LINDOW!" Riitsu instantly leaped into her ex-leader's arm, almost knocking him to the ground.

"Whoa, slow down there, rookie. What's wrong?" asked Lindow as he pat her brown hair.

"She's been like this all morning because of the gossip about her and Soma," explained Alisa as she too, rose from her seat. "Do you know something about that rumor, Lindow?"

"I don't really know what was going on…, but I do saw Soma carrying her last night to her room. I thought she was sick or something but he said she was alright and left not saying anything." As Lindow said that, his tone was usual but if those girls paid attention to him a bit more, they might be able to see that Lindow held back his mouth to not say… something. A secret maybe?

The Russian new-type noticed it but Lindow's information flipped the switch in Alisa. The fangirl in Alisa finally beat her dignity and honor in her. The silver haired maiden then started to squeal and gambol around, like a goofball she wasn't.

"Even Alisa become like this…" cried Riitsu, feeling a bit betrayed. She whined again and hugged Lindow's aragami arm. "Uugh… What should I do now? If you were here right now, maybe you'll help me with this rumor."

Lindow continued to pat his successor, fully knowing that her complain was directed not to him, but the soul resting in his arm. "Now, now… I'm sure he doesn't want to see you brooding like this. Just give a week or so and the rumor will go away. It's always been like that."

"Really?" the female buster-blader looked up to Lindow, eyes as big as puppy's. "Do you…, do you think Soma's angry?"

"Annoyed, maybe, but not angry. Besides he did this to himself. If he wants to be angry, he should've been angry to himself for not waking you up," answered the Amamiya. His mind, however, were remembering something pleasant from last night's encounter with Soma that he started to unconsciously grinning like a madman. "He's not angry at all, believe me."

* * *

 _The Den, Veteran Section, Last Night_

The blue hoodied young man just came out of his leader's room when he saw his ex-leader waiting, half observing. The air wasn't heavy, but certainly the older man demanded an explanation as he looked like he won't let Soma get into his room without elaborating of what events that led to the unusual scenery.

The raven-haired man deeply inhaled his cigarette, exhaled it slowly, and started to shoot a question with a dead-serious tone. "So, it's not every day that I see _her_ asleep while being carried by _you_. So unless you want a chunk of my black feather in your throat, you better explain it. And it better because of something that not life threatening."

It was very not Lindow-like to be openly hostile to someone, not like his G-cups of a sister, but it couldn't be helped… Lindow's wish was simple, so that everyone around him can keep on living and maybe it was too much to wish for in that time and age, but he wanted them to live a happy long life. Obviously, seeing his cute female rookie, which he considered as his little sister from another parents, in an unconscious state like that had triggered his inner defensive instinct. What if anything happened to her? What if she would never wake up from her slumber?

And unfortunately, Soma wasn't helping to relieve his worry at all because after a minute or so, the buster-blader boy still hadn't said a single word. It made Lindow grew nervous every second but he knew that boy was getting there, he just needed some time.

Finally, Soma answered him. "She… mission…" But annoyingly his answer wasn't even louder than a whisper.

"What was that? I didn't catch you."

"She… after mission…" God, wasn't he frustrating enough with his constant brooding over nothing, now this?

"Soma, please. I'm not young anymore. My hearing isn't as good as it used to be."

"Tch, you talk like an old man. Fine." The younger one took a deep breath and as if he failed to hide it, a faint blush appeared on his tan cheeks. "She fell asleep after mission and we got picked up but she still stubbornly sleeping, damn hard to wake up, so I took her to her room just now. Happy? Nothing's wrong with her. Just her idiot habit of sleeping anywhere anytime."

Well what did you expect? Soma's answer truly caught Lindow off guard. He was thinking of something like she got hit by an aragami, got knocked out, and hadn't woken up since or something along those lines. Lindow knew his rookie had a bad habit of sleeping, heck all her life style seemed to be bad, but he didn't think she would be that stupid to sleep outside the walls.

"Really? That's good to hear then," he said, but his tone had this aura of curiosity. His guts told him that Soma didn't tell him the full story. Usually his guts hit the jackpot, otherwise he wouldn't lead the First unit all those years. "I'm sure you have something else to say about that, hm, Soma? She isn't that of an airhead to sleep at some random place where aragamis may attack anytime, so I'm pretty sure there's more to this story. Maybe someone was making her feel _very very_ safe to sleep out there, someone like… you?"

That seemed to hit bull's eye because Soma practically jumped from where he stood, clearly avoiding eye contacts with his superior.

He was almost there to spill the beans, just needed a little bit push, so Lindow kept on prying. "So, it really was you. But I still don't get it. Why did she even sleep outside? Why not coming back to the Den first and hit the sack? And why, of all people like Alisa and Kota, _you_ were the one who end up-"

"Damn you're annoying!" Soma finally burst, much to Lindow's wish. Lying to his comrade was always an option, one which would make Soma disgusted over himself if he did, so more or less, he was bound to tell the truth. "That Quadriga hit her good and we finished that damn mission but she stubbornly stayed to watch the sunset so I accompany her. Out of nowhere, she just fell asleep on my lap because she was tired from that monter's attack. That's it! What the hell were you hoping for?"

After explaining his part of the story, Soma went into his room, not wasting another breath, and closed his door with a loud bang. Lindow just stood there, a little bit taken aback of what he just heard. Did he… did he really hear that loner Soma being nice again to the rookie?

' _That's it,'_ Lindow thought, silently making a mental note. _'There really is something going on between them, or at least something going on with Soma that involves Riitsu.'_

He was about to close his and Sakuya's door, but a flash image of Soma's blushing face suddenly popped in his head. It was the first time Lindow saw that expression from Soma, and to think Riitsu was the one that made him so… Oh, how would they be if they got together?! With his arrogant lone wolf attitude and her clumsy yet cute but weird antics, they would be perfect for each other.

"Damn… Time really do fly fast. I hope they get hitched soon…"


	5. Realization

And yet, another chapter. Darn I'm on a roll.

But first I'm gonna respond to this story's reviewer, which comment piqued my interest, Ms. Or Mr. (or sis or bro, my bad) . She was wondering why this fic had only so few review, which was true, even if it was decent in her (or his) opinion. Well, I guess because this fic isn't so famous like other games. According to the statistics, 80% of 's occupants are females and the fact that this game (or anime) doens't really suit most females made this fandom not quite famous as others. Even if there were male authors or readers of this fandom, I believe there would be so few. And those statements, my lovely readers, is my interpretation of why many good stories in this fandom don't receive much attention, and by so, reviews or favourites.

And please do tell if this fic's becoming a crap. Though I really don't want this baby to turn to one.

Enjoy and pardon my typo or grammar.

Realization

 _The Den, Afternoon_

A God Eater in blue uniform was talking to her friend and classmate. Her usual behavior was energetic enough but this time she was even more. "You hear the rumor yet?"

She was practically brimming when she said that, holding herself to sit graciously, not to jump around the veteran floor.

"Uh… No? Is that what everyone was talking about?" her friend responded a few meter away in front of the vending machine. His clothe was all green and his hair darker than the girl. "What was that all about anyway, An? Everyone seems so… giddy and restless since this morning."

"God, Fred, you're missing the hottest issue in the Den!" Finally the girl called An, short for Anette, couldn't contain the excitement in herself anymore and jumped from the seat only to tell her rookie friend this 'hottest issue in the Den'. The boy somehow kept his cool and kept drinking his cola. "Apparently, Riitsu-senpai got together with Soma!"

Suddenly, this Fred boy spurt his cola comically. Luckily the brown liquid didn't hit the vending machine or his friend, all spilled down the floor.

"Wh-?" Fred coughed many times because his favorite beverage went down the wrong hole, but he still tried to finish his sentence. "N- ugh, ahem, no way! That can't be happening!"

"Why? I know it's a rumor but what if it's true? Or maybe… you have a crush for Riitsu-senpai?"

"Are you- burp – kidding me? Of course I have! She's beautiful, funny, a blessing on the battlefield, the most caring leader Fenrir could ask for! She's as strong and soft like Vajra's mane yet she exterminate aragamis as graceful as Sariel! And, and, her smile! Her smile lights a spark on me, a spark stronger than Dyaus Pita's electrocity ball! How could I possibly not have a crush on her?!"

After he literally screamed the last sentence, and confession, Anette and Frederico, the new new-type recruits heard a loud thud coming from Soma's room. They thought it was a warning from Soma to shut the hell up so they lower their volume and take the conversation to another section with Fred still continuing his list of why his majestic Riitsu should be nominated as a goddess and how she should not be wasted on someone like Soma.

Much to their ignorance, that loud thud wasn't Soma threatening them to leave. It was the sound of a lump of living meat called Soma that hit the metal flooring. The buster-blader boy's interrogation with Lindow last night somehow took a great toll on his mental state that he decided to sleep through the day, yet fate decided to give him a rude awakening.

' _What the?_ Me? Got together with her? Where the hell is this rumor coming from?' Soma recalled this hot issue Frederico and Anette talked about and somehow a little piece of his mind told him: _Hey, that's not a bad idea. I'd love it, actually,_ but he battled it mentally and fell off his bed as a result, face first. No way he could get back to dream world after kissing the floor like that.

With a frown on his face, Soma stood up, looking at the clock in his terminal which showed number 12:08 PM. No wonder he felt hungry, breakfast time was long ago. Soma quickly changed into his trademark jacket and shirt, took his sanitary tools and head down to the community bathroom, getting ready for the day. The next thing he did was going to the mesh hall cafeteria for a late breakfast-early afternoon meal.

Along his way, he heard the same things that Anette and Frederico talked about: The damn hot issue or gossip or whatever that was about him and his reckless leader hooked up with each other and being lovey-dovey. With his heightened hearing, Soma could hear many 'spices' people add to the gossip which made the latest version of the gossip came straight outta drama TV.

"What were they doing in Forgotten Carrier?"

"Oh my! They were making out?"

"I heard he kissed her when she was sleeping."

"He confessed sweetly and she said yes!"

"She was purposely seducing him! How else they would end up together?"

… and many other 'spices' that would blow your mind.

He was fine with the rumor of him being a God of Death, but this was an entirely another matter. Usually Soma could just ignore the rumor but somehow this one bothered him more than he thought it would be, more likely because it ticked him that some of them made her sounded like a cheap woman. She was more than what they made her sounded like. She was more… graceful and playful like a Sariel, sometimes weak like a wounded Ogretail, and her smile… God, her smile… Frederico was right… Soma remembered her smiled she had when everything was fine. Her smile electrocuted him, as powerful as Dyaus Pita's attack.

Great. Now he'd become a fanatic like Frederico. Get a fucking grip Soma.

But then again, she was the first person to show him the beauty of living to him when all he felt was fear of losing and hatred to his father. She was the first person crazy enough to invade his personal space and asked him of what he wanted to be, instead of believing he was a God of Death, other than Sakuya, Lindow, and Tsubaki, but they were all on other level. Her level was… high enough to the point where his heart would skip a beat with just a glimpse of her eyes.

Oh God… He was becoming sappy. Oh hell with being sappy, if it was for her, he didn't mind being pathetic either.

Wait a minute… He knew what these symptoms were… Could he be… could he be in love? Sure, Soma was arrogant, full of himself, loner, and stoic, but that didn't mean he was an idiot. He knew whatever the hell he felt, he was just never bother to show it to others. But this… these feelings for her… it was so strong he couldn't even contain it anymore. Maybe it was about time to tell her a piece of his mind to his leader.

While he was getting in the short line for his meal, the platinum blonde looked around for any signs from his teammates, or Riitsu at that. He wanted to ask how she took the gossip and maybe had a four eyes conversation with her, but his unit members were nowhere to be found. Maybe they went on their mission already? Oh well, he could always ask Hibari to track her bio signal.

Suddenly the speaker announced a summon, Hibari's voice rang throughout every hallways. "Attention to God Eater Soma and God Eater Riitsu from the First Unit, you are expected in Doctor Sakaki's lab as of 1400. I repeat, God Eater Soma and God Eater Riitsu from the First Unit, you are expected in Doctor Sakaki's lab as of 1400. Thank you."

A rare smirk curved on his lips. "Nice timing, Doc."

 _Dr. Sakaki's Lab, Afternoon_

"I see you're here 126 seconds earlier than I expected," said Paylor Sakaki, looking as sly yet innocent as ever. The old man sat on his desk, busy typing whatever mad research he did this time. Then he gave the female God Eater in front of him his attention. "I have an important mission for you today, but first let me congratulate you for finally… getting yourself a romantic partner."

Sakaki's words totally caught her off guard. "D-doc?! You too?! Where in the world did you hear that rumor?" Her face that once showed dignity, power, and bravery instantly turned red. Her posture that was straight now emit nervousness.

"Let's say I have my own information network. And though I'm a bit skeptical about it, I'm sure you both can make each other happy."

"D-doc! I'm telling you we'r-"

"But I must warn you not to engage in any… _ahem_ , romantic intercourse activity while on a mission."

Even if it was a… fetching way to put it, Riitsu was a young woman already, though still a bit innocent on a side, but she understood what her superior meant. She understood it so well and combined with her good visual imagination, she couldn't help it when her brain produced an image where she and Soma making out and vice versa on top of rubbles of a ruined temple.

That damn visual image surely was too much for her that some red liquid started to run down the brunette's nose. "Doc," said Riitsu as calm as she could while pinching her nose. "We're not in that kind of relationship… It's a misunderstanding."

"Is that so? Well, if you say so, it seems I got the information wrong this time. My apologies."

This time? What the hell did that imply? "It's okay as long you get it, Doc. Uuuh, so what's the mission this time? And where's Soma? He's late."

"Oh don't worry about him. He came before you were here and I briefed him, so he's much likely on his way to the field now," explained Sakaki. Somehow the stargazer detected a dejected looking on the First Unit leader's face, like an abandoned puppy. Like a professional God Eater she was, the expression was quickly changed with her serious-leader expression. "Your mission this time is to extract a core from an ice-type Fallen Kongou on City of Mercy. But this time, I require the core to be extracted while the Kongou's oracle cells are still active."

Understanding what that means, she gasped. "But doesn't that mean we have to extract the core from living Fallen Kongou?"

"Absolutely correct. That is why I send you _and_ Soma on this mission. I believe with your speed and fire affinity you can lock Kongou's movement and Soma with his strong power can extract it through Kongou's thick hide in one swoop. If you do it with perfect coordination, I believe it's possible. Do you accept this mission?"

She fell silent. All she ever did was killing aragamis, not dissecting it like a giant lab rat. Surely this new superior of hers had a creative way to use his God Eaters and aragamis. Whatever his current experiment was, it better to be the greater good of humanity else she would strangle him for giving her this kind of mission. "I accept," the girl said while saluting Doctor Sakaki. "Then, I'll be taking my leave."

"Thank you very much. You have my gratitude."

"Whatever, Doc… Just… try not to blindly believe in rumors again," she lazily responded his thank-you. Sometimes she was gratified that the one who took the role as acting leader of the branch was Sakaki. If it was Tsubaki, no way in hell she would let her mouth loose like this time.

 _Creeck, shuuhs…_ The door to Sakaki's lab closed as the First Unit leader walked passed it. The mad scientist continued his typing activity again, but muttered something as he correct his eyeglasses position. "According to my prediction, that rumor won't be just a rumor anytime soon. Oh well, best of luck you two."


	6. Mission Imposible

Another chapter's up! Yaaaay. Never thought I'd made it this long.

Guess what, right now I'm going out of town to someplace called Bandung, West Java. It's amazing here… I got comfy bed, comfy trip, and delicious meal, but the best thing here is… I can get away from my collage works for 3-4 days muahahah! Finally! The needed and desired vacation! Actually the reason I came here was to present my paper in a competition called Hardrock, but I still have some time to update this fic and play around, so why not?

Well, you know the drill with disclaimer. If I own God Eater, I would instantly hook up Kota and Alisa. Thanks a lot Namco and Shift for this awesome game. Looking forward to the full English patched of God Eater 2.

Please pardon my typo or grammar mistake. English is not my native language. Enjoy!

Mission Impossible

 _City of Mercy, Afternoon_

"You're late," spat Soma as he saw his teammate jumped down the chopper. His white buster blade was resting on his shoulder. Seemed like he was getting impatient because of his leader's late arrival. If she came a minute later, he would've jumped down to their target and slashed it the hell.

"I'm not late. You're just too early," she countered him as she final checked her Serpent Warblade buster blade and Auglemir shield. All fine and ready to roll. Nothing was wrong, except the uneasiness she held in her chest. She was scared that all those rumors might influence Soma and making him uncomfortable with her in any way but seemed like it was all in her head. It was relieved to see Soma acting like nothing happened at all, so she better too.

"What's up with Doc and his mission this time? Extract the core from a moving aragami? He'd lost his mind," complained Soma as he rearranged his medic supplies.

"I know." Riitsu did the same, making sure she had extra stun grenade. "But at least we're in it together, right?" She flashed him a smile. Not her brightest one. No, she was still not ready to smile like that again, but still it was a sincere smile.

Her smile probably had the same affect to Soma as stun grenade affect aragamis because the pathetic platinum blonde boy took a while to respond back to her. "Y-yeah."

As if breaking the awkward moment, a loud Kongou roar was heard from below, inside the rubbles of City of Mercy. Took it as their cue, both God Eaters jumped down to hunt their target.

' _I'll clear up the misunderstanding with him after this bloody mission,'_ she made a promise to herself. "I'll take section F, E, and inside the church. You take section C and D," ordered Riitsu as they touched the ground beneath them.

As she about to dash to their respected sections, Soma stopped her. "Wait!" And stopped she did but Soma didn't say anything after that so she just stared at him in wonder. The truth is, he was just too coward to say that he wanted to talk about her of what happened yesterday, afraid that he might tell her what was really in his mind, so in the end he just said, "Don't you dare die. I got some business with you after this."

Yeah, it was enough. After this absurd mission cleared, sorting out of what happened with that silly rumor, Soma was seriously thinking of telling her his feelings toward her. No, dear God, he wasn't thinking of a confession, just about how she should smile a little more and what Soma wouldn't give to see that smile. Okay scratch that. If he were to say how her smile drove him mad, it would be the same as confessing, right? So he might just confess too…

Unfortunately Riitsu caught it the wrong way. _Oh shit! Did he mean about that rumor? He wasn't angry, was he? Oh well in the end I still had to talk to him anyway._ "G-got it! Right b-back at you, Soma!"

And so the search began. As a reckless leader she was, Riitsu would dash into places without even scouting around of any aragamis. Every time Lindow and the others warned her, she would say something like 'If they show up, they show up. What's the difference?'. Unlike Soma who professionally checked every crook and nook of ran down buildings, wary of every possibilities. He really didn't show it much, must be due to experience that he developed a sixth sense instinct to survive.

"Section F, E, and inside the church are clear," reported Riitsu over the intercom. "Also no activities in section J and K."

"Section C, D, L and H clear. I'm heading to section N."

"Roger. I'll meet you there."

A big Kongou wouldn't be so hard to spot and with east sections cleared, that meant the Kongou should be in section N, the west part of City of Mercy. Wasting no more time, Soma dashed as fast as he could to section N. The faster this silly mission end, the better it is. In just a minute, the boy reached the section N entrance. Slowly he entered inside, prepared for Kongou's condensed air gun attack, but oddly nothing happened.

"What the hell?" cursed Soma as he found the section full of no aragamis. "Hey, there's no Kongou here."

"That can't be. Hibari said the aragami signal is still in the area. Maybe the radar got a bit jam-!" and the communication went down without her completing her reasoning. Panic struck over Soma. His blue eyes widened as he visualize the possibilities that happened to her. She was strong, no doubt about it, but what if the aragami ambushed her and she had no chance to fight back at all, like Eric.

"DAMMIT!" Soma ran with all his might to her last location, section D.

Just as the boy entered the vast area of section C and D, his vision was blurry because of the dirt that flew around everywhere. Hazily, he could see a figure jumping up and down, avoiding the Fallen Kongou's attacks. It was her. She was alive.

As the female lieutenant leaped through the Kongou's tail attack, she spotted her comrade's charging attack, aimed at the white Kongou's torso. With the ape-like aragami still busy attacking Riitsu, Soma had all the time in the world to pinpoint his attack on the torso, outer part of its core. He released his fully charged attack, yet it only tripped the aragami a little. Surely that wasn't enough to unbound its torso.

"Soma, change place! You distract it, I'll be the main attacker." With her elemental fire affinity, Riitsu's Serpent Warblade was most likely having stronger damage on the ice-type aragami they were facing, which means more chances to unbound its torso and got its core. Even so, she still had to be careful or the Kongou might die before they even finish their mission.

The Kongou suddenly briefly became idle, somehow charging for something, but the God Eaters it was facing were much too experienced to not notice what kind of attack it would use. Riitsu and Soma quickly distanced themselves from the Kongou, safely avoiding its cold-air spin attack. Now that the Kongou still recovering from that move, Riitsu lissomely charged her buster blade and unleashed it, again, on Kongou's torso. This time, her attack made a crack on its torso.

"A little bit more!" she encouraged herself and launch another crush attack, but the Kongou was recovered and deflect her attack with its large arm, sending her up 3 meters in the air and fell down harshly, luckily a bit far from the Fallen Kongou.

"Shit!" Soma immediately ran to her side, preparing to give her a link-aid. He hastily and carelessly avoid the white aragami's attacks, fear he wouldn't make it in time to save her. Just before he reached her, the blue hoodied God Eater took a stun grenade from his supply bag and threw it right on the Kongou's face, giving him some time for the link-aid. "Don't you dare die!"

As Soma finished the link-aid, Riitsu gasped out a lot of air and breathe in as much. "Thanks, I owe you one."

Soma didn't replay nor looking at her. He just stood there, readying himself after the stun affect wore off.

After finally getting her footing again, the First Unit leader gave out her order. "Okay, its torso's about to unbound anytime now so we'll change to Dr. Sakaki's formation. I'll lock its movement with stun grenade and fire bullets, and you'll extract the core."

She was actually expecting a 'roger' or 'got it', but instead she got no reaction from Soma. That was strange, even for someone quiet like him.

"Uuuh, Soma? Do you get it?" asked her while peeking a little to his face, curious of what kind of expression he displayed now?

Pity, she didn't get to see it because of the Fallen Kongou's another attack, three ice projectiles that were aimed at them. Riitsu jumped to her left while Soma dodged to his left. Not wasting anymore of her strength, the brunette girl took a bind trap and planted it just a meter away from the Kongou. The moment it stepped on it, the bind activated and restricted the ape aragami's movement. On instinct after seeing it stopped moving, Soma changed his God Arc to its devour mode and started to devour the aragami, looking for its core in the torso.

It was supposed to be another seconds to go until the bind broke, but this Kongou seemed to be resistant to binds so it started to move again, shocking the God Eaters.

"What? It broke already?" Soma exclaimed, taken aback by the force that pulled him along with his God Arc toward the beast. He was about to get punched to pulp but fortunately Riitsu was fast enough to stagger it with her fire mortar bullet, right on its face.

"Hang in there Soma! I'll keep him still so keep looking for the core!"

The battle continued like that for a few deciding minutes. Soma was devouring for the core, swinging back and forth, up and down because of the Kongou's power but he managed to overpower it while Riitsu keeping it still with the combination of fire mortar bullets, stun grenades, and bind traps. The combination really worked. Both buster-bladers did their part wonderfully and within another minute, Soma completely extracted the core from the body, all whilst the aragami still active.

"I got the core!" yelled Soma as he jumped down from Kongou's back, landing oh so gracefully.

And that was it. Without the core, that white beast's body was just a pile of useless oracle cells, waiting to be eaten by other monsters. Both of them stood proudly for accomplishing this absurd mission.

"Mission cleared," declared Riitsu as she sighed, relieved. "Let's go home and have some tea."

Responding to her, Soma let out a deep vicious growl and said, "Tea? The hell you're talking about?"

"About tea of course. Alisa just taught me how to make herbal tea last week and maybe now's the prefect chance to-"

Without any warnings, Soma suddenly grabbed the collar of her khaki battle top uniform. He screamed at the top of his lungs in front of her. "You almost die AGAIN and what you're thinking about now is tea?! Yesterday you took Quadriga's stray bullet because of your clumsiness, now you attacked Fallen Kongou recklessly and got incapacitated! Do I have to mention what happened last month ago when you took that blow for Kota and being infected with Lindow's oracle cells?! What tomorrow? You'll get swallowed by an Ouroborus voluntarily? Are you an idiot?!"

Though she usually would take the losing side in fights with Soma to prevent further feud, she thought Soma was too offending now with his collar-grabbing and face-screaming, so she stood up her ground now. "Well my bad if I calculate my attack wrong, but I'm damn sure there's another NICER way to say it rather than shoving it into my face."

"Don't you think we tried to ages ago, _leader?!_ But still, you keep on doing that death-wishing of yours!" His words may be harsh, but there was a hint of worry and plea in his eyes, not that she noticed.

"Wh-?! I'm not!"

"Dammit why can't you see it?! Are you really that eager to join that suicidal ghost boyfriend of yours?!"

"Ghost what?! Who the hell are you talking about?!"

They went silent for a few seconds until something clicked in Riitsu's mind. She knew who Soma was talking about. He was talking about Ren. Really, she was wondering on how Soma knew about him because as she reckoned, that information was highly classified, but that didn't matter anymore. The way the blue-eyed boy included Ren in this rough conversation did not please the hazelnut-brown girl at all.

'Don't. Talk. About. Ren. Like. That." She was practically growling at him. _It wasn't a suicide, it was a noble sacrifice!_

Though he didn't show it in his face, Soma knew he went too far this time. His leader's eyes were a bit teary but it was full of hatred and disgust because her important person was insulted. He was pondering of apologizing to her but all of a sudden, a deep growl was heard from the Fallen Kongou's corpse. Both of them turned around and thinking maybe it was just their imagination, but its next roar wasn't what they expect to be just an imagination. That coreless Kongou was moving limply toward them, too slow for them to run from. Knowing it wouldn't have its vengeance, the ape beast let out a loud, loud roar and grew still, never to move again.

Both God Eaters were puzzled of what just happened, so Soma decided to contact the Den to report this phenomena and to request for a chopper. "Hibari you there? We finished our mission so send in the chopper. Also connect me to Doc right now. I got something urgent to report."

True to their feelings, that roar wasn't an ordinary roar. As if it came through a summon to answer the roar, a Corrosive Hannibal jumped in from the wasteland beside City of Mercy, and landed by the dead Kongou. They were not ready for this, more likely Soma wasn't ready for this. He never engaged in a battle with Corrosive Hannibal before, not like Riitsu. Riitsu's memory from her last battle with Lindow's aragami form might help her survive until back-up comes, but what about Soma? Just years of experience, power, and agility weren't enough to fight this black monster. He needed informations like its weak part, its elemental weakness, and the most important was its attack patter. Without those informations, it would be suicidal.

"Soma, report the base about this. And tell them to quickly send a chopper here," Riitsu ordered Soma, her voice was shaky and nervous, barely louder than whisper.

Finally the Corrosive Hannibal noticed their presence and took them as threats. It roared, as if letting out a battle cry, and swept the ground around them with its fiery claw. Riitsu, knowing that attack pattern, quickly dashed to her right and Soma with his instinct jumped up on high-leveled rubbles.

"GOD! The timing can't be much worse!" Riitsu readied her Serpent Warblade once again in a battle stance, challenging the aragami in front of her. "I'll distract it! You contact the base and tell them to send the freaking quickest chopper they have!" Accepting the challenge, the dragon-like aragami attacked Riitsu with its fiery jump attack which she managed to dodge by dashing backward.

"Hibari! Dammit come in Hibari! We got ambushed by a black Hannibal! Send a chopper here!" yelled Soma panickly over the intercom. In seconds, Hibari informed them that back-up and chopper was on its way but still, that meant they have to hang in their dear life for another twenty to thirty minutes. There was nothing Soma could do now except helping his leader to withstand the black Hannibal's attacks and to survive until back-up come.

The Corrosive Hannibal launched another attack, the one where a purple sphere underground would track the target and blow them away in seconds. Riitsu prepared her Auglemir shield to hold off that attack, but somehow that sphere didn't come after her. It passed her, through the rubbles, and stop directly below Soma. Before he realized it, it was too late.

"NOOO! SOMAAA!" Instictly to protect her unit member, Riitsu jumped over to her comrade and pushed Soma down the rubbles, taking the blow instead. The sphere exploded and she was consumed by dark purple fire for a few second, though it felt like an eternity. Without her anti-blaze gear, the damage was fatal and all she could do was screaming, hoping it would reduce the pain. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"RIITSU!" She could hear Soma screamed her name. How rare of him to say her name like that, but Riitsu couldn't think of anything anymore. It felt like every bits and pieces of her flesh was cooked in oven, over and over again. It was too hot, she thought she'd melt already until she saw Soma's pale face.

' _What in the world is that expression Soma? It doesn't suit you at all…'_

Vaguely, Riitsu felt the hotness subsided though the intense pain still lingered. She could see her surroundings better now and the first thing she saw was Corrosive Hannibal big feature coming closer to Soma. With few energy left in her, Riitsu difficultly said, "So… ma… R-run…"

She knew well he heard it. That sharp ears of his weren't just some head accessories. But, why? Why wasn't he moving from that damned aragami's path? Why did he prepare for battle instead? As depressing as it was, she could do anything no more because her vision went black and her consciousness faded into oblivion. The last thing she saw was Soma's broad back against her, which made her felt safe and worry at the same time.

Much to Soma's ignorance, his leader had fainted already, but he still shouted, "Dammit, woman! Don't you die on me! I haven't told you my feelings yet!"

God a half cliffy, eh? Well please look forward to the next chapter 'kay?

For those who like to read a great balance between romance and action adventure like Gods Eater, I recommend you to read Kanata Kara manga. So fluffy and cute hehe…


	7. To Hope and to Wait

Another chapter! I promise there'll be fluffy romance this time. And a bit of sap. Correct that, a lot of sappy, OOC Soma.

Well, I got an interesting review from chapter 3 some time ago, from Rhyss. Thank you Rhyss for reminding me to make a story of my own writing characteristic. I know I emulated some chapters from other authors as I mentioned because those fics are damn good but they are not one fic, so I make this fic as an ultimate form of romance and fluffyness of SomaXFemMC love, which I hope you all hopeless romantic enjoy. Those fics are just for reference of this story's theme and opening. I mean, like, have you ever heard drama cd or otome game where those men smooches you and being lovey dovey? I wanna Soma to be like thaaat~~ (which, in reality, is 99.9% impossible), thus this fic happened.

And about the review from , well…. My bad if it looks too generic for you, but unfortunately, that's what I'm aiming for (some spoilers, tee hee). The fic I dream of is just a fic with a little bit action, bits of tragedy, and lots 'n lots of love (pardon, I'm really a hopeless romantic at heart). I just wanna make a happy fic (duh, it is God Eater, it won't be all happy and sunny like shoujo manga, so this is the 'happiest' I can do).

And pardon the late update. I've been mapping around Middle Java, and yes, that means I've been going in and out of woods and villages. God knows what happens to my motorbike now…

Well, enough of my blabbering for now. Enjoy!

* * *

 _To Hope and to Wait_

Dark.

Everything was black. No, that wasn't it… If you know it was black, then you knew what you were facing, knew that you were seeing. But this? No, this wasn't seeing. She wasn't seeing anything at all so the best way to describe her current condition was… nothingness, oblivion. It felt terrible. It was like she was all alone, cold, and abandoned. She desperately looked for comfort, safety, solace. It felt like eternity before finally, a warm feeling enveloped her and something, more likely someone, offered her a piece of salvation, which she took without second thought.

That warm hand felt familiar. It soothed her and washed away all her worries. That hand guided her to someplace where she could hear people talking to each other.

"How's she Sakuya? She'll… make it, right?" asked a girly voice. Her voice didn't cover her worries at all, but it tried not to tremble.

"Don't worry, Alisa! She'll make it, just like every time!" a cheerful voice of a young man tried to comfort the first one, though clearly he too felt the same. "She'll be up in no time and then we'll watch Bugarally together again."

"She passed her critical condition, but with her current condition, I… I… don't know when she'll wake up…" The mature womanly voice started to cry.

Another deep manly voice calmed her. "C'mon Sakuya, don't ruin your pretty face like that. I bet she'll be sad if they see you all right now. Have faith in her. She won't abandon her unit. Not when she's the leader."

Those voices made her happy, yet woesome inside. She knew they were important to her, but going back to them meant going back to something else even more saddening and she loathed that. With that in mind, she went deeper and deeper into the darkness.

 _Why won't you go to where they are?_

A gentle, well-known voice spoke to her. This… voice… it brought her something she lost. Oh, how she had been longing for this voice… She stood up and searched for the voice, yet all she sensed around was the absence of everything. Was this thing she longed for had a name? She knew it had, but what? She couldn't recall anything, even her own name.

"Where are you?"

 _Me? I'm somewhere where you can't reach. Somewhere you don't belong in._

No, no, this couldn't be happening. All this time she mourn and weep, hoping Gods above could bring him back, but all this time too he had been away from her, out of her reach. "Please, please, take me with you! I beg you! I-I'm lost without you…"

 _Now, now, don't say that… You have your friends to guide you. You're not lost without me._

"B-but," she stuttered. "I- I need you! I'm nothing without you! You taught me the joys on this hellish earth! You gave me strength!"

 _Please, Riitsu._ Riitsu. That was it. Riitsu was her name. The moment he called her name with his peaceful voice, everything about him came back to her. How he made her smile, how he made the simplest things the fullest, how fought with her, and how he gave up his soul to save her and their friend. _Don't try to go to where I am…_

"Ren!" Yes… His name was Ren. Saying his name alone brought back fond nostalgia feelings. "Ren, please! Come back to me!"

 _Your time here is up now. Go, go back where you belong._ As her beloved said it, her body was pushed away from the darkness into somewhere else. Her hand still tried to reach something or anything that could keep her near her precious one. But alas, it was all end in vain.

"Ren! Reen! I love you! I love you, Ren, so come with me!"

 _Until we meet again, my dearest._

"Reen! No, I want to be with you! I love you, Ren! I love you with all my heart!"

 _I love you, Riitsu. I love you, too._

…

…

…

And there, she lost it again, someone most important to her. It felt like years after she finally confessed her feelings, but at the same time, it only felt like seconds had passed. After their parting, she felt like being sucked into another place but where she was now was the same as before… All dark… But, wait… It was dark, but the nothingness was replaced with something else. It felt warm all over her body. This warmness wasn't anything like the mysterious one before. This one came from someone… but who?

"Hey. I come to visit you again," said a deep husky voice of a young man. His voice was trembling, but he miserably tried to hide it. "I-uh… I heard you call him again in your sleep, so… you must really do like him. That lucky bastard. He had your heart when people can't even see him and now he still have your heart when he isn't even around anymore. … … Damn, another mission. That's it for today I guess. Things've been chaotic without you around, so come back soon and give us a hand, okay? Hope that recklessness of yours will be cured along with those burns by then."

…

…

Seemed like a few days had past. Riitsu was still lingering around in the darkness without any clue of where she should go next so she would just wait there, right in the middle of darkness, waiting for another clue to come to her, but mostly hoping that Ren would be the one who come to her. Much to her entertainment, the young man from yesterday came again and once more, a warm feeling enfolded her.

"Damn, not waking up yet? Aren't you tired of sleeping all the time? Then again, I guess with all those burns it'll be nice to sleep it off." He chuckled. His voice today sounded chirpy that it somehow started to be creepy. "But old man Sakaki really knew what he was doing. Even the burns on your face started to regenerate itself completely without any scars. I wonder what kind of concoction he injects you everyday… But I… Uh, um- I think you're pretty no matter how you look. Tch. Dammit! Why am I even feeling embarrassed?! It's not like she can even hear this! Ugh… I need some fucking beers."

…

…

That young man spoke again. Why was his voice keep coming all the time. Where were that girl and the woman's voice? Or that cheerful boy and that man?

"Hey… How're you feeling? If you're feeling alright, you can wake up anytime now. We're waiting. We're all waiting for you. Oh yeah, everyone send you their regards. Alisa and Kota learned to make a cake so when you wake up, you'll taste the most horrible cake ever made on earth. Sakuya and Lindow are doing fine, same old, but I bet they'll be happier if you wake up. Other units wish you the best too, even old man Sakaki and Tsubaki. Heh, I bet Shio up there too."

After saying that, his voice became little sobs and the sobs got further and further away.

…

…

"Hey. How're you? Still the same, huh? You remember the rumor about us? Rumor about us got together and what not because of your stupid habit of sleeping anytime anywhere? I was remembering that, but it got me thinking… how nice it would be if we actually got together, but I knew your heart was someone else's, so I asked Lindow of what happened. I knew Ren from him. And I guess… I got jealous. I hated him because he was just a ghost, yet you love him. Are… are you still mad at me for insulting Ren?"

After hearing no answers he expected, the young man broke down. His voice was no longer arrogant or prideful as she remembered. His voice became the voice of a lonely friend, a guilty comrade, and a heartbroken lover.

"M-my bad…," he cried but no tears to be found, only sounds of sobbing. The young man was devastated, broken all the way to the core. "I just… I don't want to lose you to him, and look at you now. I lost you because of my own weakness. I failed to protect you. My jealousy seeled me and now I may never get the chance to apologize to you.

"So, please… Come back to us, come back to me! I'll become a better man and this time, whether I have you or not, I'll treasure you, I'll protect you! So… Please… Wake up…"

His words actually brought a pang of indescribable pain in Riitsu's heart. This young man wasn't supposed to be like this, and here he was, weeping and sobbing like a little boy waiting for his mom to pick him up in the rain, all just because of her. He really made her want to go back, but she was still afraid. The girl was afraid of a world without her beloved, she was afraid she'd get lost like before again.

"Please, Riitsu… Wake up… Please… I-I… I …"

With his plea, the mysterious force that pulled her from before came back. It was taking her somewhere again. This time, the force wasn't strong enough so she still could hang on wherever she was.

"Please… I.. I-I love…"

Again, it was pulling her. This time the force was two-fold stronger. She started to lose her grip and footing, slowly being swept along with the force.

" I… I love you, Riitsu."

* * *

 _The Den, Nightfall_

As usual, Soma came into the Sick bay, paying his daily visit to his bed-ridden female leader. As usual, he checked the monitor that showed her vital signs. Nothing was wrong, so that was good. As usual, he checked her burn scars that were visible to him. The scars were regenerating nicely, thanks to Dr. Sakaki personal treatment. As usual, he checked around her bed to see if something dirty or dangerous were near her. No such things existed, good. With all seemed to be in order, it was about time for him to gave her his daily report, but this time he preferred to reminiscing about the past a little.

"Hey. How're you? Still the same, huh? You remember the rumor about us? Rumor about us got together and what not because of your stupid habit of sleeping anytime anywhere? I was remembering that, but it got me thinking… how nice it would be if we actually got together, but I knew your heart was someone else's, so I asked Lindow of what happened. I knew Ren from him. And I guess… I got jealous. I hated him because he was just a ghost, yet you love him. Are… are you still mad at me for insulting Ren?"

She stayed still, as silent as a corpse. If it wasn't for her constant breathing movement or the sound for her heart rate over the machine, he would've gone crazy already, but with her like this for almost a month, it was enough to make him mad. Fortunately the warmth of her hand as he held it every time he came calmed him a bit. It was a definite proof that she was still alive.

"M-my bad…," Soma cried but his tears were drained already many days ago, from the first days when his leader refused to wake up from her long slumber. His broad tan hands kept on holding hers, careful not to grip it too tight. "I just… I don't want to lose you to him, and look at you now. I lost you because of my own weakness. I failed to protect you. My jealousy seeled me and now I maybe never get the chance to apologize to you.

"So, please… Come back to us, come back to me! I'll become a better man and this time, whether I have you or not, I'll treasure you, I'll protect you! So… Please… Wake up…"

Soma was busy pleading with his dear life that he didn't realize the reading on her heartbeat changed. It became a little faster now, but still normal.

"Please, Riitsu… Wake up… Please… I-I… I …"

Her fingers twitched.

"Please… I.. I-I love…"

This time, her eyelid twitched.

"I… I love you, Riitsu."

And she opened her eyes. The sick bay's lighting was too much for her that all seemed blurry. The next thing she noticed were the warm hands that covered her own and silent sobbing from someone next to her. Though blurry, she knew that figure, especially that blue hoodie. She would recognize it everywhere. That hoodie was her important friend's trademark. Who was his name again?

"So…. ma…?"

Whooo a nice cliffy! Is that even considered as a cliffy? I dunno, seems so to me… In the end there aren't any fluff in this chapter huh? My bad. It came out differently from what I imagined it would be in my brain.

* * *

OK! Onto the next chapter!


	8. Feelings

Yippie! Another chappy! And this is all IN THE NAME OF FLUUUUFF!

Well you know the drill… Enjoy! Oh yea, I'll be going on a train tonight so maybe half of this chapter'll be written on the train. Nice way to spend time, I think. Thankies for everyone who support this fic.

Pardon the typos and…. Enjoy!

* * *

 _Feelings_

"So…. ma…?"

The boy's head jerked up, eyes widened, ready to jump out its socket. He couldn't believe what he saw. His endless prayers, wishes, hopes, and dreams, it came true right in front of him. He felt all tension evaporated from his body, replaced with a whole new fear that this was all just his imagination. To make sure it wasn't, he tighten his grip on his beloved's hand and said, "Riitsu? Riitsu?!"

"I…"

"Y-you're awake!" Slowly Soma let go of her hand then rushly stood up, heading out the Sick Bay, yelling panickly. "DAMMIT! I need medic, right now! She's awake!"

Riitsu's head was still all fuzzy that she couldn't really process of what just happened. Why in the world did Soma have to yell like that? Was something wrong? That really wasn't like him at all. And why the hell after he yelled it all Den become panicky as well? God… What was that sound? Why was there suddenly many footsteps coming in to the room? Wh-what? Who're these people? Why were they looking at her with that expression? Some even started to cry all of a sudden. Did she do something bad?

Out of nowhere, a man with very squinty eyes and white hair made his way to her, splitting the crowd. He calmly said, "Okay now. I know everyone's joyful she's awake, but I need to check her up so if you all would kindly leave the room…"

The crowd slowly left the room. Some were silent, some were yelling something like 'Get well soon' or 'After this, we'll go on a mission together, okay?'. It took a while until the crowd dissipated, leaving only two persons with her in the room.

"I thought I asked _everyone_ to leave, Soma," said the older man, half demanding.

"There's no way in hell I'll leave her," Soma snorted.

"How generous of you. Well, do as you please."

After that, the squinty man started to take a stethoscope from Sick Bay's inventory cupboard, and started to examine her. He placed it over her heart, lungs, and stomach. Afterwards, he took a small flashlight and lighted it over her eyes. During the check up, Soma kept looking at her, watching out if something went wrong.

Five minutes or so passed and the doctor finished his job. "Nothing's wrong with her vitals. Digestion, heart, neuro, and respiratory systems all working well but not quite normal yet. And, Soma, I took it you'll be the one who's going to take care of her necessities, are you not?"

Unlike the Soma of many days ago who would've said 'Go get someone else', this Soma faced it head on and with pride, and a bit of possessiveness said, "Damn straight I will."

The white-haired man smiled, proud of what his friends' son had become. He could see his blue eyes were no longer clouded. Soma's eyes were full of determination. "Good. Right now she still have to rest on bed but she need to recover her stamina as well, so give her high glucose but easy-to-digest food. If she's feeling great after a day or two, she'll have to train her muscles again by walking around, and of course, under supervision."

"Got it."

"For her burn treatment, I'll come every day to give her some bias-factor injection. Seeing it was partly my fault for sending you to that mission, I will personally be the one responsible for her treatment." He put the stethoscope and flashlight back to its proper place and walked to the exit. "Well, I'll leave her in your care. Don't tire her out much okay?"

The door was closed now, leaving only two persons in the room. Seeing as how dazed Riitsu was, some took his previous seat by her bed, and gently held her hand again.

Feeling the familiar warmth back to her again, the brunette girl looked over to her hand which he held. One look, everyone would know that she was still disoriented because she seemed so perplexed of her surroundings. With that in mind, Soma tried to talk to her as slow and soft as he could, didn't bother to hide the happiness in his tone. "Hey. How're you feeling?"

"So… ma…? Was that… Doc?" Her voice was just like weak murmur, but Soma understood it anyway.

"Yeah, it was him."

"Wh-where's… everyone…?" asked the girl, her head faintly looking around to search for the rest of her unit. "It… was… dark… And, and… a woman was… crying… Woman… Sakuya…?"

Come to think of it, Sakuya indeed cried one time when she first got out of operation room. Did Riitsu really conscious of her surroundings when she was asleep?

"They're outside. Don't worry, they'll visit you again after you recovered."

After he said that, her face showed a happy expression of some sort, but what she said next broke his heart, making him jealous all over again for something that wasn't even there anymore. "Then… Ren's here…, too…?"

Ren. Ren, Ren, and Ren again. Even in her sleep, she was always mumbling his name. Soma thought it was just some sleep talking, but after she said it too when she was awake, Soma knew it wasn't just sleep talk, she was still missing him. "No… Ren's not here."

Her expression darkened and her hazelnut brown eyes dimmed but somehow she knew it was the answer, she was just trying her luck. Was the Ren in her sleep just a figment of her desire, or was it really his soul guiding her out of that deep slumber. How she hoped it would be the latter, because in the end of their parting, he said he loved her. He said they would meet again, and that alone was reason enough to live on. "Yes… of course… he isn't…"

As he toughen up his resolve to keep protecting her and treasure her no matter what happen, Soma stroke Riitsu's forehead, moving some brown locks that covered her eyes. "It's okay now. I got your back, so just rest."

With that said, Riitsu felt the surge of safety and serenity came over her. Softly, slowly, she closed her eyes once more, enjoying the darkness. The last thing she thought about before drifting into dream realm was, 'Was Soma always like this? Was he always this calming? Was his hand always warm like this?'

* * *

 _The Den, Sick Bay, Afternoon_

"Leader! We're coming in!" said Alisa cheerly and before her leader even mutter a word, the metal door slide open, revealing a combination of Kota, Alisa, and Sakuya, each carrying a gift for their 'respectful' leader.

"Oh, Doctor. What brings you here?" asked the D-cup black haired woman when she saw Doctor Sakaki on her bed side.

"Well isn't it a crowd here." The stargazer calmly exclaimed and stood as a sign to show the group his respect. "Good afternoon everyone. I'm just giving my patient here her daily dose of my special oracle cells."

Alas all eyes were focused on her, as if looking for a clarification, or at least a sign that the mad techie in front of them were not doing any experiment of the sort to her. Well, of course that Paylor were trustable, but still, having an injured and bed ridden new-type God Eater who had withstood aragami infection and was able of doing miracle by resonating with others was a great opportunity to run some experiment on her. With the girl being weak and helpless, no one would notice or fight back if someone were to inject some unknown substance into her system. That was enough reason for her teammates to worry.

"What's with that look, guys? I'm fine!" The girl declared, waving around her arm to convince her friends.

"As you can see, she is recovering remarkably, considering how powerful the attack she received. Give her another day to rest, and she should be able to do some training to readjust her muscles."

"Whew, that's great to hear." Kota comically swept imaginary sweat off his forehead. "Glad to see you getting better these two days."

"Yes, thank you, Kota. It sucks to be sick. I wanna go kicking some aragami's asses already!" said Riitsu, punching the air in front of her.

"It's good to see you recovering well, Riitsu. And now because I've paid my visit, I'm going to take my leave." Sakuya turned to Kota. "C'mon Kota."

Being a little teaser she was, Riitsu started to grin and playfully said, "My, my… Am I sensing an affair here, Sakuya?"

"Hahaha, you wish. It's just another training session for old-type gunners."

"'Kay then Riitsu! Don't miss me! Just you look, when I finish this training, I'll be three times stronger than you!"

"Oooh is that a challenge? I'll gladly accept it Kota!"

Another playful banter and both gunners took their leave and so did Doctor Sakaki, saying he was pressed in time for another appointment or something, leaving two new-types female God Eaters. Decided to keep her friend company a little more, Alisa took a side by her bed side.

The Russian girl paid attention to Riitsu's burn scar. She smiled at how most of the burns healed without a trace already. "How're you feeling, leader?"

"Bored as hell but better than yesterday. Thanks Alisa." The brunette too, positioned herself to sit up straight, ready to engage in a long conversation with the other girl. "So are you here to entertain me or something else?"

"I see that much sleep didn't cure that frivolous attitude of yours." Alisa chuckled, her sweet laughing voice echoed in the Sick Bay. "I'll take up your offer, I'll entertain you."

"Good, good. A First Unit member should always listen to their leader's order," joked Riitsu, obviously her mood grew better with her friend's visit. "What happened while I was asleep?"

The silver haired girl thought a little. "Nothing extraordinary happened actually. But everything was in uproar when you and Soma were ambushed that day."

Curious of what happened to her, and because no one had offered her to elaborate of the recent events, Alisa told her everything, every little bits of detail she remembered. The short sword God Arc wielder explained her leader of how the Den instantly sent their fastest chopper and huge amount of back-up units when Soma panickly informed them that they were ambushed. If Soma were panicked, of all people, then you could tell it really was a grave danger situation.

It supposed to be another twenty minutes before the chopper came to pick them up, but fortunately Lindow was on his way back from his mission when he heard the news from intercom. He was the nearest unit from City of Mercy, only 5 minutes away, so he took a detour and came to the rescue. When Lindow came to the to their side, he saw injured Soma running around with Riitsu in one hand and bloodied God Arc in the other hand. He was desperately avoiding the Corrosive Hannibal's attack. Lindow then faced the the aragami in their stead and ordered the chopper rider to take his injured comrades in the chopper and go back to the Den without him. The chopper rider actually refused to, but after seeing Riitsu having third degree burns all over her body, the chopper took off instantly with two passed out passengers.

"Lindow? Is he okay?" asked Riitsu panickly, and feeling a little bit guilty.

Alisa shushed her, telling her to not cut her before asking questions. She then continued to tell her that Lindow came out of the battle okay. That ex-leader even beat the aragami only by himself, as expected of a man that came back from the land of the dead. After that, Alisa focused on telling her how Soma was lucky, only a few deep scratches with no fatal wound, but that wasn't the case for Riitsu. She suffered grave wounds on her neuro system and third degree burns all over her body because of the divine and blaze attack from the Corrosive Hannibal. The brunette was instantly brought to operation room to treat her wounds and stabilize her oracle cells to speed up her recovery.

"You were very lucky, or strong as a cockroach."

"I'll take that cockroach part as a compliment."

After the operation, Riitsu passed her critical condition, but somehow she kept sleeping. Doctor Sakaki didn't even know why, seeing her vitals and neuro system were back to normal. Indeed her burns weren't completely healed, but that shouldn't be the reason why Riitsu wouldn't wake up. During her slumber, people kept coming to see how she was doing, but out of all those people, there was a person who kept on visiting her every day and stand guard by her bed, only to leave his post for his daily necessities and missions.

"Aw… Really? Who was it? To think I have a sweet comrade like that…"

"Who do you think it was, leader?" Alisa asked, her voice seemed a little bit playful and teasing.

Riitsu frown, thinking, then lift one brow. "Um, you?"

"Wrong guess. I was about to do that, but this person already did it first, so I withdrew."

"OMG, tell me already, Alisa! I'm dying to know!"

Alisa took a deep breath, readying herself to face her antics once the cat out of bag. "It was Soma."

"… Wha?"

"The person who looked after you all this time was Soma, leader."

Riitsu's look after her best friend had said that was like seeing Alisa turned into a handsome Susano'o in front of her very own eyes. The leader's jaw dropped, eyes widen, and some faint blush was seen of her white cheeks. Then again, who wouldn't be surprised to finally live the day when that stoic loner Soma von Shicksal being very affectionate of someone, a girl even more.

Without paying attention to her leader's horrific expression, Alisa continued, "First, the flan event, then that sleeping thing, after that… this happened. I'm quite sure there's something to his… behavior, leader. I'll be blind and stupid if I don't notice something as clear as this."

"Wh-what're you getting to, Alisa?" It was just a rhetorical question, actually. Riitsu would be damned if she didn't understand that pattern of Soma's deed. She had her own quaintness, not stupidity. To put it bluntly, Soma was…

"He's in love with you, leader."

There. Alisa kindly said it. The buster blader was about to give her friend a list of why Soma wasn't in love with her, but somehow it brought back a part of dream from her long slumber.

" _So, please… Come back to us, come back to me! I'll become a better man and this time, whether I have you or not, I'll treasure you, I'll protect you! So… Please… Wake up…"_

" _I… I love you, Riitsu."_

 _Was it… was it really a dream? Why did it feel so real?_

It seemed like talk about devil, then he shall appear, except this was Soma they were talking about so he appeared.

"Oh my, would you look at the time? If you'll excuse me leader, I have prior engagement with some Vajratails in Wailing Plains." The Russian girl stood up, heading for the exit behind Soma, flashing a smirk of the sort that screamed like 'Go get her, Tiger' and casually walked out the door.

Riitsu frowned, her face still felt like burning. How dare her best friend left her alone with Soma after knowing that…, that… information? What now?

* * *

Well, the fluff's almost there. Be patient fangirls (or boys).


	9. Zero Centimeter

The ninth chapter. Didn't think I'll last this long.

Thankies for those who reviewed. Truthfully, I didn't think I'll have this many reviews because _somehow_ this fandom isn't famous. God, this game is gold y'know… And the storyline isn't that bad… Ah well… BTW, I made a mistake on chapter 8 (I think?) when I wrote Alisa is a short blade user. Beep wrong! She's actually a long assault blade user. Thankies very much anon guest! If you happen to read this again and be kind, maybe you could give me your email or username on fancfiction? I wanna properly thank you.

Oh yeah, Tsuna11644, I totally agree with you. Learning to Speak IS so good! I followed the story but somehow Ink Dragoness haven't updated that fic for quite a while… Pity…

I'll be going with my colleagues friends (all 105 of them, plus a few lecturers and an upperclassman) to a kinda field trip this week, so before I go, I think I should update first… Ooh, it's gonna be hella fun. I hope you, in a way or other, is having fun with your loved ones too! Beaches and outcrops, here I come!

Pardon my typos. Again and again, you know the drill with disclaimers.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Zero Centimeter**

After receiving a weird expression he couldn't put his finger on, Soma just stood there questioning his female comrade's mental health. Oh yeah, she once had a mental breakdown, so Soma felt he shouldn't be concerning himself of her… weird demeanor. So instead of that, the boy turned to his leader who was still on bed. Her face was red as tomato but her eyes were blank with shocked expression. Fearing she might catch a flu or fever, Soma rushed to her side.

"Are you alright?" Soma put the back of his hand on her forehead. "Are you sick? You're not feeling cold, are you?"

Duh, Soma… Rather than feeling cold, the combination of Alisa's elaboration, Soma's hand on her face, and the closeness between their faces made her felt hot and sweaty as hell. It was the first time in forever she ever felt so conscious near him, not as a comrade or fellow God Eater, but as a man. It would be a lie if Riitsu didn't think he had a nice face and manly figure, but she was accustomed with this view that she forgot how damn well of a man Soma was…

… until now.

"I-I'm fine!" The brunette openly shrug off Soma's hand and covered half her face with blanket, shyly avoiding eye contact.

…

No, that wouldn't do. During her deep, deep sleep, even when she still had to rest on bed, Soma was always there. He had been there all along. Now that she thought about it. She always had been there in every step of her life as a God Eater. He trained her, he helped her with missions, he shared the pain of losing Lindow and Shio, he saw through her when she lost Ren, which explained the flan and the root of that rumor, and now he was there in her weakest time.

Riitsu knew how it felt to have a one-sided love, painfully unrequited, without a chance or courage to say it until that person gone. Now Soma was the one in her shoes like she was with Ren. The only difference was she was still alive, Ren was not, but in their line of work, who knows of she would survive tomorrow like she did all these times.

The girl cared for Soma, that was for sure. So if she did care, the right thing she would do now was to answer Soma's unrequited love, relieving him off of this load called love.

"So-Soma!" called Riitsu for the platinum blonde's attention, saying it a little louder than she intended to. "C-can I talk to you about something?"

"What?" As the boy looked at her expression became tenser, he did too, wondering of what was the thing she want to talk about.

As a starter, she took a deep breath and said, "Remember when that rumor about us?" Soma nodded a little. "I-I, uh.. I want to say I'm sorry, though I'm sure it past due, but uh… sorry. If I didn't sleep on you that day, all of that wouldn't happen."

"If you're talking about that rumor, don't mention it. I was at fault too for letting you sleep out there." Riitsu let out a happy sigh. "But that wasn't the thing that bothered me."

"Th-then what was?"

"They talked trash about you," Soma said it ever so cooly, even Riitsu's heart skipped a bit when he said that.

What else could she do? It was a rumor so everything could be added to spice up a bit, including bad mouthing her, but the way Soma got perked up because of nasty words about her made Riitsu smiled, feeling warm and touched inside. "You're very kind…"

"It's because you've always been careless and overly trusting since day one. If I let my eyes off of you for just one second, you would either get eaten by aragami or being taken advantage of."

Goodness… The way he said it made it sounded like he never let his eyes off of her since she first arrived at the Den, but Riitsu didn't have the guts to say it to Soma, so instead she made fun of her disturbing dream. "Haha, speaking of you, Soma, I had this crazy dream when I was still sleeping. It was dark and all but somehow I could hear your voice. You were crying and sobbing, telling me to wake up over and over again. Hahaha, you, the mighty Soma, sobbed and cried. Too bad it was only sounds with no images."

The boy froze instantly. He knew well what she described there wasn't a dream… But instead of stopping her out of embarrassment, Soma let her continue.

"Then you said that you… uh…" Riitsu never thought the letter l, o, v, and e would be this hard to say. Her face heaten up for the second time of the day. "Uh… You said you loved me then I woke up. Isn't that crazy?"

Hearing no response from her friend, the First Unit leader now was bombarded with embarrassing thought and regret, lamenting the fact that she really did say that. What would Soma think of her now? It felt like she was the one who confessed, practically begging to be loved!

The brunette was still writhing in shame when Soma spoke to her in a serious tone, his blue hoodie hiding his face. "It wasn't a dream."

"Eh?"

This time, Soma pulled off his hoodie, showing his full head. A rare sight indeed, because the only time he did this was when Shio went to the moon. Now his sea blue orbs were looking straight to her hazelnut brown eyes. They reflected determination and courage, yet he couldn't hide the nervousness on his face. "I planned to tell you that after our last mission, but you idiotly ended up sleeping for almost three weeks."

"…" Riitsu quietly heard every word he told her. On their usual situations, she would have made fun of him, but this time, clearly he was serious.

"In your sleep, you were always calling that Ren. I know you're still in love with him all this time. I know he was the one that made you smile and happy, I heard everything about it from Lindow."

"…" So he heard from Lindow huh? That man better had a logical explanation about this.

"After he's gone, so was your smile. You'd even spend all day in your room, for whatever I know, crying over him even bothering Lindow only to look for Ren in his arm. I hate it."

"…" She wouldn't deny that it sounded so pathetic of her when Soma said that.

"That's why I'll make you happy instead of him. I'll make sure you'll be smiling everyday!"

"…" _He's asking for something near impossible._

"And if you're still thinking it was dream, I'll gladly say it to you again." She closed her eyes, bracing for what she would hear. "I love you. You don't need to answer that now, but I'll make damn sure for you to move on and smile like how you used to again."

And with that said, the male buster-blader left her all alone, still dumbfounded of what happened even if she knew what he would've say. Deep inside, she was gratified that someone loved her so much, but to move on from the pain of losing Ren… that was an entire other matter.

After the… recent romantic events the First Unit leader faced, she made a full recovery in 5 days time. It was like the confession never happened at all. Soma even nursed her back to normal with Alisa's help and during those times, the boy never even mentioned any part of his romantic feelings toward her. He was just being… Soma, with his usual harsh words, stoic arrogant face, and retorts. But, as the man who kept his promise, Soma indeed tried many things to make her happy, and as addition, he kept her safe during missions with _extra_ efforts.

On her first comeback mission with Kota and Alisa, Soma purposely tagged along to make her safe. The platinum blonde didn't restrict his leader's movements or actions at all, but if she was ever got a scratch on her or got attacked by aragami, he would instantly give her a Recovery Pill or even a Recovery Ball. That was the only time Kota and Alisa saw a better medic than Sakuya.

Not only on missions, Soma's kind behavior also came to surface whenever he was with Riitsu. It was only small gestures like buying her some rations, giving her the first dessert of the day, or even asking how she was feeling out of nowhere. As the result, Riitsu, who had became more aware of that unit member of hers, had decreased her daily dose of hugging Lindow's arm and locking herself in her room to mourn for Ren. Those tears she shed for Ren slowly became true smiles because of his efforts and their friends constant support on her loss, even if they knew nothing of it. Finally it started to felt like her radiance that were dimmed over every tragedies she faced came back to the Den, enlightening every person there and gave them strength.

Little did they know, her smile wasn't the only thing that adorned her pretty face. There would also be occasional blush on her cheeks every time Soma got near her.

* * *

 _Aegis Island, Night_

"Whew, we managed to survive again today!" Kota beamed happily as he looked at the dead Zeus in front of him. "Gosh! I was this close to get hit with its laser beam, then I dodged it! It was sooo cool!"

"Yeah, that was a nice one, Kid," Lindow responded his junior's antics, but agreed nonetheless. The eldest one then turned to Soma. "Soma, extract its core won't you?

"No need to tell me." The buster-blader walked to the aragami's corpse and readied his God Arc for an extraction.

As Lindow and Kota walked in front of her, arguing who was cooler when they attacked that Zeus, Riitsu came closer to her boy-friend, and told him, "Hey, thanks."

Soma lifted an eyebrow. "What for?"

"For helping me all this time, obviously." Fyuh! Finally she said it. The truth was, the brunette girl had been wanting to say it to the Schicksal but she just didn't get the right moment, that was, until this night. They managed to complete the mission without casualties, he didn't seem to be in a bad mood, and the full moon shone ever so brightly above them, to boost. "But most of all, thank you for still being friend with me even if I haven't give you an answer to your… feelings."

Yeah, it was painful, unrequited and unanswered love, that was. Riitsu once faced it with Ren, so more or less she know how Soma felt.

"Don't thank me." ZING! Soma's God Arc shone brightly, lighting up the run-down dome, indicating the extraction had finished. "That's why I say you're overly trusting. You don't even know if I have any motives behind it."

"But you don't, do you? You are always this kind, you just recently made it public." Riitsu blushed a little, smiling. "You even keep your promise to help me smile and overcome Ren's death." Though death wasn't the right way to put it, 'death' was easier to use in this term.

"Heh, I'm not a kind man who keeps his promise," snorted Soma. It seemed like his pretty leader hadn't fully grasp of his true nature after all.

"How come? Don't be shy now, Soma. You earned it."

The way she said it so calmly and trusting irritated him. The boy knew words alone would never make it into her thick skull, so he made sure actions would. He came over to where Riitsu stood, deliberately invading her personal space. "I promised to treasure you whether I have you or not. Don't bother to remember. I said it when you were asleep."

Goodness! How could he look so cool and handsome when he said a cheesy line like that?! But that wasn't all. The look in his eyes when he saw her now was like a predator spotted its prey and ready to attack at anytime. On instinct, the brunette pulled herself out of his range, taking a step backward.

As he kept coming closer and closer, Riitsu kept moving backward but her movement came to a halt when the boy in front of her got hold of her chin. It was like a powerful Vajra got hold of a weakened Ogretail under its claws. She couldn't go anywhere and the way he held her chin, it made her eyes looking deep into his sea blue eyes. She must had looked like as red as a Magmatic Gboro-gboro. "U-uh… Soma? Too close?"

"It wasn't supposed to be like this. I should've been content by your smiles from far away." So slowly while holding his inner beast, Soma closed the distance between them. "But now I've become greedier of you. I want you. All of you. It's your fault because your radiance fucking pulled me to you."

After saying that with a seducing tone, Soma completely made sure there was no distance at all between their lips. God Arcs forgotten on the floor, he mauled and ravished Riitsu's lips, holding her jaw with both hands so she wouldn't escape. His kiss wasn't innocent nor kind, it was very fiery and passionate, full of his pent-up feelings and desires for her.

After a minute or so of 'assaulting' her, Soma broke the kiss, letting both of them gasped for air, a string of saliva hanging on the side of their lips. He then manly wiped off that string of his face with his sleeve, and leaned to her left ear, whispered, "Now I think you know damn well what my hidden motives are."

With that, he picked up his God Arc and walked to the exit, leaving her alone, flabbergasted, and feeling surreal of what just happened. She was convincing herself that it was just a dream, but this hot sensation on her lips, heaten and blushing face, and loud voice of her fast heartbeat clearly reminded her it was all anything but a dream. It was real. Soma von Shicksal just fucking kissed her and took the life, and apparently her knees strength too, literally right out her mouth. To think it was her very first kiss…

"Wh-where the hell he learned to do th-that?!"

* * *

FINALLY! FLUFF AND ROMANCE BABY!

Worries not, there are more to come.


End file.
